Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a transistor.
Semiconductor devices include integrated circuits having metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). As sizes and design rules of the semiconductor devices are gradually decreased, sizes of the MOSFETs are also increasingly scaled down. The scaling down of MOSFETs may have negative effects on the operational characteristics of semiconductor devices. For example, the scaling down of MOSFETs may induce short channel effects. Accordingly, various methods have been developed to obtain semiconductor devices having superior performances while overcoming limitations due to integration of the semiconductor devices.